


Intimate Friends (Señorita MV Behind-The-Scenes)

by riannagreengrass



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Best Friends, Confusion, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Heavy Petting, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Intimacy, Lemon, Musicians, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Practice Kissing, RPF, Real Friends, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shawmila - Freeform, Slow To Update, Smut, Song: Señorita (Shawn Mendes)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riannagreengrass/pseuds/riannagreengrass
Summary: Just friends, they say, to everyone and to each other. But do friends do the things they do? How far would they go to perfect their art for their fans? A lemon-filled backstory of Camila and Shawn filming for the Señorita music video.





	1. Pilot: Shawn's trailer

“Shawn,” Camila gasps between his insistent kisses. “Shawn, the time.”

He eyes the clock on the wall behind her and groans. It is seven already. How many hours has it been since they started this?

“Fuck,” he whispers, before kissing her some more. He couldn't care less. All he wants right now, is this.

“Shawn,” Camila admonishes again, even though her fingers tangled in his hair does the opposite and urge him on. A moan escapes her as he sucks onto her now bruised lower lip, and his hands wander from her tousled long hair down through her loosely hanging sweater to give her nice, round ass a firm spanking on both cheeks. She whimpers her approval as Shawn holds her flush against him, allowing her to comfortably grind against his leg and gain friction between hers. The coarseness of his jeans against the thin fabric of her panties feels so rough, so nice. God, she is so _wet_ , and her nipples are so hard now, she can feel them brushing against her white top with every move. It might be too much. They might _notice_. 

“I could keep this up all day,” Shawn mutters, clearly struggling in his pants, too.

“I know,” Camila sighs, pulling back carefully. She looks him in the eye. “But that’s not why we agreed to this.”

At that, Shawn takes a deep breath too. He hides his disappointment quietly, and nods in agreement. They have to hold back the excitement a little, or it would begin to look obscene. Too much like porn, and less of the tasteful, steamy shot that they are aiming for. He eyes the pretty girl in front of him though—his best friend, his collaborator, his partner-in-crime—and wonders if he is even capable of holding back after this. Another voice in his head decides that, yes, they look sufficiently mussed up now to give the next take more reality. Now is the time. They should go.

“Ready, señorita?” he asks with a gentle arm around her. He isn't sure if he is.

Camila only giggles at his cheesy line, but doesn’t answer. Instead, she looks down at his hand on her shoulder and laces her fingers through his. If it were up to her entirely, she'd rather enjoy their privacy for a moment longer. Maybe a whole lot longer. It still amazes her how they have ended up here. It feels special. It feels important. Camila wants to ruminate over it. To keep this sacred just between them, for just a little longer, at least until they _have_ to open that trailer door.

“Yes,” she answers after a while, feeling like she has finally entered the right mindset. Shawn sees that look on her, a look that he knows well, and squeezes her hand. They are professionals, after all.

Placing a hand on the door handle, however, reminds Camila that this—whatever this is—will really be out in the open once they step through that door. She cannot help herself. Leaning up to him again, she asks for another kiss. “Just one more,” she breaths into Shawn's neck. “For good luck,” she insists. _God,_ she feels like she is practically begging him. Shawn, on his end, had been hoping that she would ask. Humming his assent eagerly, he takes her lips in his. _Shit, we kiss so good._ He doesn't stop until she mumbles again that they have to go.

“ ... Alright. Let’s do this.”

It’s time to shoot the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste! Leave kudos and comments for more ;)


	2. Señorita, hotel scene

Three hours earlier, Camila and Shawn were filming for their upcoming Señorita music video, when the director had called out ‘cut’ one too many times for either of them to feel like it is working anymore. They’d already filmed the diner scenes. They’d filmed the bike rides. Even the sultry solo shots where Camila is wining against the walls were done - she’d had plenty of practice with those before. Being part of a sexy girl group at one point in time has its perks. There is still choreography for the dance scenes to work on, but that would only come after everyone on the set _felt_ the one key element missing so far, the one thing that everyone took for granted, because they thought it was there already: Chemistry.

To be fair, Shawn and Camila _have_ chemistry. From the start, their friendship has been simultaneously congenial and flirtatious. They know each other so well, and their body language so intimate, that strangers often mistaken them for a couple. Frequently, her arms are found around his waist when they are speaking with each other, and his slack comfortably over her shoulders. They had already made a hit love song together, years ago, and it was so good that the entire press was sure that something else was going on between them, as much as they denied it. They still deny it. But they work. They _should_ work. Turns out though, amping up their already existing intimacy is harder than they thought. Singing about how much they yearn for each other is apparently easy peasy, but filming a steamy hotel scene pitched to them by their director makes the two close friends freeze up.

“Drape your arms over his shoulders. More, Camila,” Dave, the director, instructs patiently. Cam does as she is told, with just a slight uncomfortable shuffle forward. It isn’t as easy as it seems. After all, she has never really stood over Shawn like this. Not this close, and certainly not against the edge of a queen-sized bed, with him half naked. Shawn’s bare skin feels so foreign against her arms, in fact, that she feels like it is wrong to explore this new intimacy between them in front of all these people. The glaring lights do not help.

In her head, Camila understands how the scene is perfect for their video concept, especially with the dance, which is still being crafted by their choreographers. Sara and Calvit are here too, today. She can see them, out of a corner of her eye, observing the way that the two leads are acting around each other, on and off set. She respects their vision to make her on-screen romance with Shawn look natural and organic. Sara had explained to them that she wants to incorporate their personalities and body language into the choreography. The idea excites Camila, and she is eager to learn the dance soon. At this time, however, there is very little inspiration in their awkwardness. Even a simple embrace feels forced.

Dave is still ordering them into position.

“Shawn, hands on her hips!”

“What—?” Shawn’s voice cracks. He agrees with reluctance. “Uh … okay.” As he slides his hand down Camila’s back, he feels her tense up through the thin fabric of her white tank top. He cannot even imagine sliding down any further through the thick sweater that she is wearing loosely around her waist. Shawn looks away with embarassment.

“Not all the way down,” Dave sighs, though significantly more empathetically now, “just where her waistline ends, so it gives the illusion—is that okay, Camila? Alright, just like we talked. Our camera work will do the rest. Make up!”

The raven-haired woman nods silently at their director, and waits for her make up assistant to touch up her nose. The lady towels off the beads of sweat on Shawn’s forehead, too. “Thank you,” the two singers say simultaneously to the young woman. Camila gasps. “Jinx,” Shawn chuckles, which she responds by sticking her tongue out cheekily. He tickles her a little around the waist, and they both laugh. Relaxing somewhat, they feel a little more like their usual selves again, a little more comfortable.

“See? You can do this,” Dave laughs with a shake of his head. Honestly, these two were practically entangled with each other on the floor just hours ago, laughing their heads off over some inside joke. How hard can it be now? He walks back to the camera crew and gives the signal to start the next take. “Take 43!!” As soon as he looks through the lens, however, he sees that the couple have tensed up again.

“Yikes,” Dave groans in frustration, waving for the cameras to stop. “Look …let’s take a break, alright?” He calls out for a half hour rest, finally giving up. The two celebrities’ respective management team run forward, comforting them and giving, at this point, unhelpful advice. Shawn is so frustrated that he doesn’t want to speak about it with his manager. Camila is on the verge of tears herself. She hates being a burden, but her anxiety is acting up now, and she just. can’t. Neither of them have ever felt so stressed at a video shoot before; they certainly never expected this to be so hard with each other.

Fifteen minutes into the break, Camila begins to feel on edge again. Pacing up and down her dressing room, she tries to sort out her thoughts with Roger, her manager. “I can’t. I mean … no, I will! But I—we can’t keep repeating this cycle of trying, and failing, and ‘taking a break’ before starting all over again!” She crouches onto the floor, groaning in frustration.

Roger agrees. “Why don't you go talk to him?” he persuades soothingly. “I’ll talk to Dave, make sure that you two have some alone time with each other. Quality time. How's that?”

Grateful for his thoughtfulness, Camila thanks him with a tight hug and quickly slips away to Shawn’s trailer. They are friends. Surely, they can figure this out together?


	3. Take #1: Shawn’s trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to specific songs while writing these chapters. For this one, it was "She Loves Control" by Camila :)

Camila finds that Shawn's door is slightly ajar.

“Hello,” she knocks, poking a head in.

“Hey,” Shawn greets back, slightly surprised to see her. Camila notes with some relief that his tank top is back on. Like her, he is still in his outfit for the shoot, but at least she can look at him straight now.

“Can I come in?” she asks, feeling a little shy. Shawn nods. “Of course,” he says, pointing her to a seat. Camila sits down quietly. Too quietly. She wishes she could joke and relax around him like she normally would, but she’s forgotten how. _Since when?_ Well, _s_ ince, probably, around Take 31. Or was it Take 33? 

_Jesus, Karla, say something._

Thankfully, Shawn speaks first. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being so awkward,” he laughs a little, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“No, me too,” Camila responds quickly with a small shake of her head. “It’s a little embarrassing to … you know.” She fidgets in her seat, peering at him from under her fluttering eyelashes. Shawn chuckles in agreement. “Yeah, a little,” he says, smiling at her bashfulness. Camila nods. “A little,” she echos, mirroring him with a small smile.

It’s some relief to share how they feel, even if few words are exchanged. For all the times that they have spoken so openly to each other, about love interests, business affairs, and everything in between, they never really properly discussed how they would handle the intimacy in this video shoot before today. They thought they could just joke away the awkwardness, but you can only laugh so hard before it isn’t funny anymore. That was their mistake. Ready to address the elephant in the room finally, Camila parts her lips and is about to speak up, when the door suddenly opens. It’s the choreographers. “Oh good, you’re here too,” they say with relief.

“Sara! Calvit!” Camila bounces off her chair to hug the talented choreographers. “So, we just spoke with Dave and your managers,” Sara says, as soon as they've exchanged niceties. She is a down to business kind of lady. Both Camila and Shawn feel their heart sink, but the choreographers have come with good news. “Roger suggested that it would be good to take a longer break, an hour or so," Calvit says. "We argued that you should take as long as you need to get comfortable," Sara adds, "Dave will understand. We all just want to make something good, you know?” She winks knowingly at Camila, whom she understands has anxiety issues. “It’ll take the pressure off of everyone for a while too," Calvit adds helpfully, "We haven’t had time to pause for dinner yet.”

Camila almost cries at the news. Here, she was thinking that Shawn and her will have to wrap up their talk in, like, five minutes, and then throw themselves into the shoot again. “You are godsend,” she declares, with genuine relief. She throws her arms around the two gratefully, and receives a warm group hug in return. “Thank you,” Shawn also says from behind her, breathing a little easy. A real break is so welcome, regardless of their conundrum. After exchanging a few more words, Sara and Calvit stand up to leave. “Just take your time,” Calvit emphasises again, before leaving the room. “A word of advice,” Sara adds, too, pausing at the door. “You can’t force intimacy.” She looks at them, from one to the other, as if warning them. “But I trust you have a healthy enough foundation to work on this together." "We believe in you,” Calvit agrees, and closes the door behind them.

Shawn and Camila fall silent, each ruminating over Sara’s sage words. They really do have the advantage of working on this together as friends, even though, arguably, that's exactly what is making it so hard. 

Wanting to break the ice, Shawn stands up and walks to his mini bar. “Want some?” he offers tequila. “Nothing to get sloshed on,” he laughs, when Camila’s eyes go wide. “I’m not even suggesting a shot, just a sip. You know … to take the edge off.”

_He looks nervous._

Camila smiles with a nod. She can tell that he wants some himself, and it really isn’t a bad idea. Camila is rather particular about her agave spirits, and Shawn is quite reliable in that sense. Walking over to him, she takes the bottle and takes a light sip, just enough to feel the warmth of it run down her throat. Shawn takes one, too. Camila begins to giggle suddenly. He raises an eyebrow.

_She can’t be drunk already?_

“Remember?” Camila suggests out of nowhere, “that time at the Grammy’s last year?”

Apparently she is thinking back to a year ago, when they had found each other at the award show’s after party. Shawn smirks then.

“You took that vintage bottle from the bar,” he recalls, “and we broke onto the roof to share it—how can I forget?”

It was a wild night. They were tipsy to begin with. They were beyond drunk when they were done. Shawn had lost a shoe. Camila had ruined her gorgeous black coat. She had to find a different one. She almost chipped a pin heel, too. The reprimanding that they got the next day from their managers wasn’t one of their proudest moments. ( _“What if the paps caught you!??!? One of you just released a song called 'In The Dark'!! The potential for speculations!!”_ ) It certainly is one of their fondest moments together though. Camila and Shawn text and call each other often, but ever since both their fames catapulted to the top, there hasn’t been many occasions when they had felt safe to be seen together alone in public. At a time, it even seemed like the portrayal of their friendship in the media would negatively impact their respective romantic relationships with others. They are both single now though. Well, sort of.

“So, is, uh, Matthew okay with this video shoot?”

As soon as he asks, Shawn regrets his question. _Smooth move, man._ Camila looks so uncomfortable.

“Well,” she fidgets again, staring at some far away point in the air, “we fizzled out, so ... ”

“Oh.” Shawn did not know this.

Camila explains that she hasn’t seen Matthew in over a month. The last conversation they had was a serious row over Matthew being upset that she works too much, after which he went MIA. “I heard that he’s on some yoga retreat to … ‘recenter’ himself,” Camila admits rather bitterly. She didn’t even hear that from Matthew himself. So much for thinking she was dating an expert in healthy relationships.

Shawn passes the bottle to her after taking another sip. “I’m sorry,” he commiserates. Camila gratefully takes the bottle again. This time, she _feels_ it, and she hopes the liquor would wash away the feeling of dissatisfaction that's been stuck in the pit of her stomach for weeks. Shawn pats her on the shoulder, taking the bottle from her afterwards. He wants to make sure that she doesn’t drink too much. They aren't trying to get drunk. “Is that why you … finally agreed to the song?” he asks carefully. Camila nods. “Yeah,” she says with a hint of defiance. “ ... I wanted to be in control of my career again.”

Who knew she’d feel like she is losing it so easily again? Last time, it was her contract with her label, which she was finally able to change the terms for, when she went solo. It surprises her that she let a significant other push her to losing so much of her autonomy, but she supposes that she is prone to making compromises, to her detriment at times. Shawn vaguely recalls then how she had said before that Matthew wasn't been too happy about her collaboration with Bazzi, so much so that she ended up turning down an opportunity to perform it live with him. "Imagine how he would have reacted to us doing Señorita, in that hotel scene?"

Camila lets out a tiny laugh. “I guess that’s why we’re over.” She shook her head sadly.

Shawn nods, quietly contemplating. “It's okay to stay true to yourself,” he says after a while. He's had his fair share of compromising, too, whether at work or in his personal relationships. Her experience is relatable. Shawn reaches for the alcohol again. Camila, to his surprise, pushes it away and reaches over him for the bottle cap. She seals it close. “Okay, but we’ve had enough!” she announces with a full smile. The buzz is there, and she is feeling a little giggly, though she’s not sure if it is from the drink, or Shawn’s encouragement. Probably a little bit of both. “Wise,” Shawn laughs in response to her mindfulness. He extends his hand, so that she can pass the bottle back to him, but Camila smiles cheekily, and leans over.

“One of us has to keep us in check,” she bosses, placing the bottle back on the fridge.

Shawn grins at her sass. “Says the one who stole the bottle last time,” he teases. Camila giggles again, which makes him grin wider. His jaw drops, however, when he sees her white sweater—the one that she is still wearing from the video shoot—stretch out over her form as she slips pass him. It hugs her backside nicely, and reveals that she isn’t wearing much underneath. Shawn imagines that she is only wearing a pair of matching white panties, which, he has, if he were honest, thought about earlier during the shoot. He just hadn’t dared to look too closely.

Now, though.

Camila notices soon enough that her male friend has stopped speaking. Glancing at him, she sees what he is staring at, but instead of castigating him, she only smiles to herself and sticks her ass out a little more, happy to give him a better view of the cheeky thong. She had, after all, held her breath for the entirety of the last two hours, trying not to stare at his naked torso too obviously. It is only fair that he gapes at her too. 

And Shawn doesn’t look away, not even when she turns back to face him. A confident flush slowly spread onto her cheeks when their eyes meet.

“You were staring,” she says matter-of-factly, biting her lower lip.

Shawn nods slightly. His Adam’s apple rises and falls as he watches her wet her lips. “You were, too,” he says after a beat.

Camila averts her eyes then, embarrassed to know that he's noticed. Shawn, however, reaches out to touch her cheek, asking her not to be. He has a point, so she slowly turns to look at him again. If they are going to do their job properly today, they will have to explore this thing called ‘intimacy’ together with an openness that they are not used to. It may be uncomfortable, it may be unusual, but they will do it together. The privacy that they have now makes it easier. Camila inhales, slowly. “You looked gorgeous … naked,” she finally admits under her breath. She didn’t have much tequila, really, but she can blame her boldness on it, right?

Shawn is the one blushing now. Instinctively, he looks away, but turns back to her again. He can't be a hypocrite. “You … look incredibly hot in that,” he whispers, gesturing to her scanty outfit with his chin. Instinctively, he scans down, but self-consciously looks up at her face again, realising how objectifying it may make her feel. His decency makes Camila smile.

“You can look more,” she permits coyly.

Her consent surprises him. Shawn contemplates it for a moment in her eyes, trying to make sure that she meant it. He lets out a laugh when she sticks her tongue out again teasingly, and nods. “Okay,” he breathes, slowly moving his eyes down with intention this time. From her slender neck, down to her pretty collarbones, to her heaving chest, and down her waist, the curve of her hips, all the way down to the hem of her sweater. Shawn swallows nervously when he observes her bare legs. Seeing this, Camila leans back against the counter. She would give him a better angle. Her top moves up a little more, and she sees how Shawn’s breath hitches. Oof, she is feeling _bold_. He can well see her firm and full thighs now, and he is not far from seeing … no, she needs to _not_ think about that, or she may not be able to stand still anymore.

Looking down at the floor, she sees that Shawn has finally relaxed. He makes note with a playful grin that she is bare footed, again.

“It’s more comfortable,” Camila pouts. She is bare footed often, even in places where it isn’t quite appropriate. “You should try it some time,” she says. Shawn doesn’t doubt it. In fact, he would kick his shoes off now. “Okay,” he assents again, with a silly smile. He is feeling game for anything with her right now. _Is it the tequila talking, too?_

Camila watches in silence as Shawn's shoelaces get caught, and he bends down to undo them. “What is it?” he asks, when he is done. She is still staring. Camila doesn’t know if she should tell him, that she was contemplating if he would do anything she asks. Licking her lips, she decides she would test it out.

“Can you … take your shirt off too?” she asks finally, a little wide-eyed and nervous. “You know … to … get used to it?”

Her boldness continues to surprise him, but Shawn only gives it a moment of thought before he decides that it is only fair. He is still staring at her long legs after all. Without warning, he throws his tank top into a corner. “Okay,” he says sheepishly, after the fact.

Camila does not realise that she had lost her breath until he spoke. “Wow,” she gasps, staring at his abs openly now. “Wow,” she repeats with intrigue, moving away from the counter to get a better look. It feels empowering to voice her admiration for him finally. Shawn laughs a little in relief, too, switching places with her to lean against the counter. He runs a hand down his neck to his bare chest. “Haven’t you modelled with plenty men?” he asks with feinted coolness. “Like … on your Guess campaign.”

“I mean, sure,” Camila breathes, her fingers trembling a little as she traces his muscles in the air. She dares not touch him, not without his explicit consent. “They weren’t you though,” she suggests thoughtfully.

She has no idea how her words make Shawn’s heart skip a beat. No, he is sure that she doesn’t mean anything by that. “Right,” he muffles instead, cupping his mouth with his hand. “Guess it’s weirder, when it’s a friend.” Camila bites her lower lip again, unsure if that is what she meant. Yes, it is true. They are friends. Best friends. It would be okay, though, wouldn’t it? To get more familiar? Sara did, after all, suggest they try. More pressingly, Camila has to confess that she is burning with curiosity. She has never thought too deeply of Shawn as more than a friend, but, now, confronted by his masculinity, she cannot help but feel fascinated.

Slowly, she closes their distance, until the pads of her fingers are almost touching his pecks.

“Is it … okay?” Camila asks imploringly, with her eyes still nailed to his chest.

Shawn isn’t sure if he could find his words even if he tried, so he just nods his consent.

Her touch is feather light at first, learning the texture of his skin. “The fans that would kill me right now,” Camila whispers, mostly to herself. she presses both her palms firmly onto his chest, and hears Shawn let out a long held sigh. Camila looks up to see that he is breathing with some difficulty now. His dark eyes are entirely focused on hers. She gulps nervously, wondering if she is doing this right. If she were paying more attention, she’d have noticed that his pupils have became dilated with arousal, but Camila is too busy studying Shawn’s body, something she has never thought about doing before. She moves her fingers slowly towards his nipples, which are already pebbled with light stimulation. When he wets his lips and nods at her, Camila, frankly a little excited herself, complies eagerly. She gives him a little squeeze and a flick, which elicits the softest moan from Shawn’s lips. The sound surprises her, and when she looks up, she does so just in time to see him roll his head back. She gives him another squeeze, her heart palpitating when Shawn closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. He is clearly focused on how her hands are wandering over his body eagerly.

_This feels nice to touch._

_This must feel nice to be touched._

_God, this is turning me on._

Shawn is now panting heavily at her mercy. Camila swallows at the seductive sight. She’d always known that her friend is attractive, but seeing him enjoying her caresses so openly now is making her more than a little wet. She stands a little closer, until their legs were crossing each other. Any movement closer, and her bare thigh might touch his lap. Shawn wouldn't even know it was coming. He still has his eyes closed.

God, she wants to tease him.

“Camila,” Shawn groans, as soon as she closes the distance completely. He surprises her by reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist, instead of pushing her away. He grinds into her. _Oh god, he likes it._ Camila inhales sharply. Shawn has raised his leg between hers until it is unmistakably applying pressure on her womanhood. In response, she grips his pecks, almost vengefully, causing him to hiss and jerk his leg up even more. Lord, she cannot hold back a whimper anymore. Hanging from his thigh, her pussy is rubbing mercilessly against the fabric of her panties and his jeans. She mewls as she leans back further into his arm, the only thing keeping her from falling now, and moves her thigh forward, just enough, so that it would rub against his slowly growing erection. If Shawn is going to make her feel this way, she will not stop either, and she is feeling all sorts of ways right now. Shawn, on his end, can hardly believe that her leg is grinding into him like this. A small voice in the back of his head says that this is a good thing. That he is so into this, that he isn’t rigid anymore, (though he is now rigid in other places!!!!) This intimacy can only be a good thing for the video shoot. Another voice, though, is trying to remind him that Camila is a friend. He shouldn’t be wanting to lick her exposed neckline like this, _but, fuck, she tastes so good._

“Shawn,” Camila chokes out his name. He would’ve stopped to check if she is okay with him kissing her neck, but the gorgeous woman is continuing to rock herself on his thigh like she wants more, so he doesn’t stop. He nibbles up her neck until he finds the soft shell of her ear. The encouraging moan that this brings out urges him to lick and suck on her earlobe even more. In turn, Camila’s shaking on his leg becomes increasingly frantic. She is practically humping him now, and— _Lord, I am so hard already, I could fuc_ —Camila interrupts that thought. With a sudden move, she pulls herself up with her arms around his neck, and drags his face to hers. Shawn, realising what she wants, rushes to move in kind, like they have finally found the courage to cross that line. They finally kiss, and it is intoxicating. Doesn't help that there is still a hint of tequila on their lips.

Camila isn’t sure how long she’s been wanting to taste him.

_Was it two minutes ago?_

_Or was it two hours?_

Maybe it’s been years, even.

 _God, this is amazing._ She deepens the kiss and tightly wraps her arms around his head. Truth be told, she had imagined snogging him like this, back when they wrote their first song together. It’s not that she had wanted him back then. Camila has just always had a very active imagination. For 'I Know What You Did Last Summer', she imagined Shawn as a boy that keeps taking her back, even though she had cheated on him with his best friend. The scenario in her head was so specific, it might as well be part of her own history. Making music through these fantasies has always been an integral part of Camila's creative process. She has even fantasied about a few of her collaborators in the past, just to get into the mood of her songs, but those were her private thoughts that nobody needs to know about. Colson, better known as Machine Gun Kelly, doesn’t need to know about the times that she had touched herself to Bad Things before their live shows together.

Some might find her methods extreme, but Camila is what some would call a method actor. To ensure that she would bring that sexual tension with MGK to the stage, for example, she would go so far as to not let herself orgasm until after their performance was done. The result was a fuck ton of sexual energy, and the kind of tension that made their audience feel hot and bothered as well. Many were sure as hell that she and MGK had a thing. But they didn’t. She is just incredibly focused on feeling and sharing her art fully.

This thing with Shawn right now, however, is the first time that she has found so much difficulty with playing make believe, that she ended up in the actual arms of the person that she is supposed to just fantasise about. She can’t. Not anymore. Not when she feels like she knows everything about him, except how he tastes. And _God, he tastes so good._

Shawn is just as caught up in this new experience. Growing more bold by the minute, he hastily pushes his hand under her top, and squeezes her tits, teasing her already hard nipples. Loving his initiative, Camil makes a gratified sound against his lips to urge him to keep going. She, too, lets her hand roam, and runs her fingers through his hair. She gets a firm grip to pull his head backwards, so she could get better access to his lips. This dominating move turns Shawn on so much that he becomes taken over by the need for more. Abruptly, he releases Camila’s lips, and gathers her shirt to her collarbone, just to pull her exposed tits towards him with the bunched up shirt. “Nghh,” Camila cries when he sucks her good. Eagerly leaning into it, she lets Shawn lick her soft breasts to the rhythm set by her fist, tangled in his now very messy hair. Camila sways her ass side to side as well, enjoying the tempo they've set together. When he slides his hand on her waist down to her hips next—with much more ease than when Dave asked him last time, she notes—and grabs her, Camila lets out a whimper that Shawn has never heard before.

"I love your ass," he compliments breathily as he slides his hand over her smooth skin. Camila makes another sound of approval. "Can I spank you?" he asks then, with some uncertainty. “Please,” Camila surprises him with the urgency in her shaking voice, like she’s been waiting for him to ask. Shawn can't believe it. He can’t believe that he’s kneading Camila’s ass, and now spanking her, and feeling her ride his leg so eagerly, so demandingly, like she wants to ride his dick.

God, he’d love it if she would ride him like this. 

“Mila,” Camila hears him whisper into her chest.

Scared that Shawn is regretting all of it suddenly, she looks down with wide eyes, but he is only looking to kiss her again. “Mmmm,” he groans into her lips, lowering her down to the floor so he can move his hips to match her lower body movement more comfortably. “Imagine if they saw us like this,” he suggests between kisses, “imagine if they wrote a dance based on _this_.” Camila makes that whimpering sound again, the one that is driving Shawn mad. God, it would be so sexy. It _is_ so sexy. “Why did we never do this before,” he asks out loud. Camila lets out a giggle. “I was,” her breath hitches, when his lips find her pulse on her neckline again, “thinking the same thing,” she gasps.

She reaches down to his jeans to feel him more. Camila smiles when she hears Shawn hum his approval to her palming his manhood over the fabric. She can't even process how much she loves this. Shawn, too, moves his hand underneath her sweater, and slides up steadily between her soft, squeezed thighs, until he, too, is palming her private parts. “Harder,” Camila pleads, which, Shawn swears to god, makes his dick twitch with excitement. He finds her swollen nub over her panties and begins to rub it in earnest. Camila gasps when he finds her pleasure point, and Shawn gags in reaction to her squeezing his dick, like it belongs to her.

“More, please,” Camila whines. Shawn realises then that her touch had shocked him into pause. He happily complies, and groans out his satisfaction the moment that Camila begins to rub him back, and attentively at that. “Imagine,” Shawn pants in her ear again, “imagine us fucking on that hotel bed.” Camila draws in a breath shakily. She can’t tell if he is talking about the video set, or his actual hotel bed. She doesn’t want to ask. She doesn’t want to think too much.“Yes,” she plays along, closing her eyes. Shawn’s hand between her legs begins moving faster. His other is gripping her waist tightly, like he isn’t going to let her go. Camila returns the favour with fervour. Shawn lets out another moan. “Imagine all of them watching us,” he groans. Camila lets out a little squeal. She is incredibly turned on by the thought of it. “Yes,” she exhales, “yes, we can do this.” Shawn nods, but doesn’t let go. “Kiss me again,” he beseeches instead. Camila doesn’t say another word. She just grips tightly onto him and leans her head back to deepen their sham, their make believe, their whatever this is but anything real, because if this is real, and— _God, it feels so real—_ they’d be in so, so much trouble.


	4. Señorita, hotel scene (reprise)

_Locked in the hotel_

_There’s just some things that never change_

Camila slowly saunters over to Shawn on the bedside, draping her long wavy hair over one shoulder. Shawn silently watches her, his breath taken away by the coy smile on her lips. He sees the faint sight of her nipple showing through her thin top, and his mind wanders to how her skin felt earlier.

_You say we’re just friends_

_But friends don’t know the way you taste, la, la, la_

He quietly removes his tank top and welcomes Camila into his arms. She, in turn, wraps a hand around his neck, and closes their distance. Camila cannot look away from his lips as he leans into her, so very distracted by the memory of how he tastes. She lets out a gasp of surprise when Shawn switches places with her and drops her to the bed. 

_Ooh, when your lips undress me_

_Hooked on your tongue_

Camila can’t tell which way is up or down anymore. Are they lying down in bed, or is he pressing her up against a soft wall? All she can see is that Shawn is watching every small change in her expression, wordlessly asking if he could go further. She feels his lips feather gently over hers. Oh, she’d love for him to kiss her again.

_Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly_

_Don’t stop_

“And—cut!”

Hearing the director’s voice, they come to their senses. Shawn finds his breath, and Camila, suddenly aware of all eyes on them, turns away from the camera crew. Throughout that take, they had paid attention to nothing except each other. It feels like they’ve just waken from a dream.

“That was brilliant, you two,” Dave exclaims. “Brilliant! Now let’s do that shot again, camera from this angle—”

***

“We have so many great ideas, Camila,” Sara speaks animately, following the singer down the corridor to her dressing room. “The choreo—oh, it won’t be too hard for you, might take Shawn a bit of practice,” she chuckles. Camila smiles and nods as she listens. Her eyes widen though as they turn the corner. Shawn is standing just outside her door. “That's great, I’m looking forward to learning it,” she says to Sara quickly, her smile growing anxious, “Let’s …contact later to discuss studio time?”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” the choreographer registers her unease as fatigue. She looks at her watch. “Oh christ, it's almost midnight. I’ll text you tomorrow,” she begins to turn away, “goodnight—oh, and, Camila!” The raven-haired woman stops and turns around quizzically. “That take earlier was beautiful,” Sara does the chef’s kiss as she skips away. “Congratulations! Shawn, you too!”

The dark-haired man looks up and gives a small wave of goodbye in response, “Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Camila says as well, her smile trailing away as the choreographer turns the corner. She turns to face Shawn, but stops short of looking at him in the eye. She isn’t sure if she is ready to address what happened between them earlier. “Hey,” she says in a soft voice.

“Hey,” he greets back, just as breathless. 

“ … What’s up?” Camila fumbles to open her dressing room door. She fails at slotting in the key properly.

Shawn cannot stop staring at her. He loves the way that her gorgeous brunette waves cascade down the side of her head, and wonders why he's never paid attention to it as much before. She looks different now, after what they did together.

“Do you … uh,” he speaks indistinctly, nervous to ask. “Do you want to hang out after this?”

“Oh,” Camila pauses at her attempt to unlock the door. She was not expecting that question. Turning to him, she tries to read his expression to guess on his intentions.

Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, Shawn runs a hand through his hair. “Like, you know,” he continues to clarify, “maybe back in the hotel?”

Camila inhales sharply at that. “I don’t know, Shawn," she answers clumsily, fumbling with her keys again, "I—I’m quite tired.” She lets him down as gently as she can, even though she feels bad as she says it. “I’m sorry.”

Shawn shakes his head immediately, embarrassed to have even asked. “No, that’s alright. I just,” his words trail away as they look into each other’s faces. Heknows that if he presses on the matter, Camila would be willing to sit down with him and talk it through. Why would he force that on her though? He doesn't want to.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises instead, “It’s been an ... unusual day.”

Camila finally cracks a smile. "Yeah," she agrees with a breathless laugh, "You can say that."

Shawn surprises her with a light touch on her hand. “Thank you though,” he says softly, “for today, you know,” he says, looking down at the floor chastely.

For a moment, Camila loses her breath as the memories from earlier in the day flood into her mind again. She feels a little dazed. Her cheeks become a little flushed. The image of Shawn's naked torso won't leave her head, even though she can see him fully clothed now. She gives his hand a delicate squeeze.

“Thank you, too,” she whispers affectionately. “I’m glad we ... figured it out.”

Camila withholds from saying that she enjoyed it, too, but she can tell from Shawn’s coy smile that he understands between the lines. It isn't necessary to voice everything. 

***

As soon as Camila is back in her hotel room, she begins to wonder if she regrets turning Shawn down. She cannot stop thinking about how he had wanted them to hang out _in the hotel,_ just as he had suggested for her to imagine earlier, when they were fondling each other in his trailer. The sexual tension between them never got its release—much to her consternation, but also exactly as she thought was necessary for the video shoot. Shawn had also agreed that they should return to the shoot, before they lost the intensity between them.

As if she can imagine losing it at all.

Camila drops her bag at the door and quickly discards her hat, her jacket, and strips down to her negligée as she walks into the bathroom. She closes that door behind her, too, and covers her face with both hands. No, she is unable to shake the memory of his lips tracing over hers. The way their hands ran all over each other's bodies, satisfying her and making her hungrier with every touch. All of this, under all the cameras and the brightest lights. Lord. It was the hottest thing she'd experienced, ever.

The taboo of lusting after her friend becomes mixed with the unshakeable feeling that it was also _so_ right. Their work after their tryst in the trailer went so smoothly. The takes looked so gorgeous. It was all _worth it_.

Still, Camila has to admit that she has found no release yet to the heat stirring deep inside. She is hot with want, with nothing but herself left to deal with it. With some hesitation now, she closes her eyes and slides her hands down the thin fabric of her lace trim babydoll. Her breath hitches with yearning as she runs her hands through her hair, fondles her breasts, and slides her fingers down to her panties. _It’s just like any other time before_ , she tells herself, _any other time I’ve fantasised about the others,_ even though Camila knows that it isn’t true. This is not about the art. This is not just about self-satisfaction either. No, this is about wanting a man that she's just turned down. 

_What was I thinking?!_

Camila’s panting grows hot and heavy as she gets wetter with want and need. Her fingers rubbing over the soaking fabric of her panties become increasingly frantic, and her other hand moves desperately all over her body, but to no relief. Touching herself just isn’t enough. “Shawn,” she moans, pushing one finger into her pussy. “Shawn,” she whines again, thrusting her hips against the movement of her hand desperately. God, she wants him so bad.


	5. Take #2: Hotel room 607

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments and kudos, I see you all! I apologize for the long hiatus - I hope you like the new chapter, too. This one I wrote to Shawn Mendes’ “Lost In Japan”. Enjoy :)

Down the corridor from Camila’s hotel room, Shawn is similarly struggling.

> _> > Sorry about the awkward question earlier. Goodnight :) _

“No,” he deletes the text as soon as he’s typed it out. He thinks for a moment, and begins typing again.

> >> _Goodnight, Mila. I’m in 607 if you need me :)_

“That’s creepy,” Shawn groans, throwing his phone onto his bed across the room. He shouldn’t say anything at all. They’ve said goodnight already. Besides, he scared the poor woman earlier. Hasn’t he done enough damage? She does not need to receive a suggestive text from him past midnight.

Unbuckling the belt on his jeans, Shawn strips down quickly for a good rinse. He steps into the shower stall and turns on the faucet, hoping that the hot water crashing down on him would distract him finally.

It doesn’t.

He cannot stop thinking about Camila. The way she smiles coyly as she tip-toed up to ask for a kiss. The way his name spilled from her soft, full lips. He cannot erase the memory of her tiny frame, and how it feels under his touch. Shawn groans a little, thinking of how she had moved so eagerly to his heavy petting, the way she palmed the length of his cock over his jeans—he can no longer help himself. Hand sliding down his length, he masturbates to his memory of her. He wants her. He wants Camila bad.

_Ding._

Through the shower, he thinks he hears something, but he doesn’t stop. Shawn shudders at what he imagines is her voice.

_“Shawn.”_

_Fuck_ , the way she whimpers is enough to make him—he hears it again.

_Ding._

Shit.

Breathing heavily, Shawn collects himself and turns off the faucet. He stays quiet, trying to see if he imagined the interruption - it had sounded suspiciously like the doorbell.

There is no sound now, but Shawn grabs a towel and quickly wraps it around his waist anyway. Stepping out of the bathroom cautiously, he peers through the peep hole on his front door.

Nobody is there.

 _Fucking hell._ Frustrated, he opens his door for one last check. That’s when he sees the sight of Camila’s back as she is walking away.

“Hey,” he hisses after her. The dark-haired woman turns around in surprise. “Hey,” she mouths back nervously.

“What are you … ” Shawn begins to ask, when he becomes acutely aware that they are out in a public space. He beckons her over wordlessly instead. Camila, though hesitant at first, complies and takes a few quick steps to his door.

Shawn closes it behind them. “What were you doing out there?” he whispers loudly, even though the door is definitely sound proof. “I—“ Camila blushes hard, looking down at his half naked state. After yearning for him so much earlier, she feels a little out of breath from being this close to him. “I got your text,” she admits a little distractedly. She can see that Shawn hadn’t even towelled off properly when he answered the door. Water is dripping down his torso, and his wet hair is forming nice, defined curls.

“Text?” Shawn doesn’t understand.

Camila blinks and then shows him, albeit a little hesitantly.

> _> > Goodnight, Mila. I’m in 607 if you need me :) _

Shawn’s jaw drops.

_How?_

Handing the phone back to her, he rushes to his bed and gropes through the thick blankets for his own. _There it is._ He finds the text, and sees the sent marker, clearly glowing beneath it. _Yikes._ Shawn covers his face.

“God, I didn’t mean to send that,” he mumbles into his hand, severely embarrassed by the accident.

“Oh,” Camila breathes. She backs towards the exit slowly. “Uh … should I leave then?”

“No,” Shawn looks up immediately, “I didn’t mean—” He forgets his words as soon as he sees her. _Really_ sees her.

Camila still has her hair down like she did before, when they had said goodnight outside her trailer, though the long wavy locks are now tucked behind her ears. A stray strand frames one side of her face and ends on the collar of her thick bathrobe, which Shawn surmises was offered by the hotel. Looking down, he notices that she is wearing matching slippers, but soon becomes distracted by what she was wearing underneath. Faintly showing from within is what looks like a black laced night slip. He can tell that it is short - at least shorter than the robes, which do not even reach her knees. Shawn’s heart skips a beat. Camila doesn’t look like she is wearing much else.

“Uh,” he finds his voice finally, “you don’t have to … go.”

Camila swallows a little and nods silently. It was nerve-racking enough knocking on his door. If she left now, she isn’t sure if she’d have the courage to come back again. She also can’t peel her eyes off of Shawn’s chest. The towel that is now hanging loosely on his hip is more distracting than she is ready to admit to herself. She knows that she had showed up in very little as well, so it would be hypocritical of her to question his motives, but she certainly did not expect him to be _so_ naked. When he steps closer to her, Camila blushes intensely. She’s backed herself up against his door again.

“You came,” Shawn points out, like it surprised him. Truth be told, Camila is surprised by her own actions, too. “I did,” she breathes, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. She can feel his body heat, even without touching him, and it’s making her swelter. “What changed your mind?” Shawn asks. Camila hesitates. She can’t tell him the truth, surely. How would she explain that she was in the middle of enjoying some naughty me-time, when his text came through? It felt like fate. Except, now she’s learnt that it was an accident.

“I,” Camila stutters, “I don’t know,” she lies. Shawn raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” he says questioningly, glancing down at her state of undress. She sure came over in a rush. “You sure?” he asks again.

“I,” Camila mutters again, chest heaving. She feels goosebumps forming all over her when Shawn leans into her ear. “Tell me why,” he whispers hotly, placing one hand, cautiously, on her collarbone. As Camila fails to answer again, he slides his hand slowly down her bare shoulder, slipping under the thick bathrobe that is now becoming increasingly too warm for her to keep on. Camila swallows hard when Shawn slides the bathrobe off her shoulders, revealing the thin straps of her babydoll. She feels his eyes on the delicate lace over her chest. _Yeah, positively bedroom wear,_ Shawn notes. Sliding his other hand up to her face, he cups her cheek softly. “You can tell me, Mila,” he whispers, gently stroking her chin. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

_And do everything you want me to._

He doesn’t say that, but she can sense it in the way his chest rises and falls, like he is waiting for her to give the green light. Even now, he is touching her minimally, keeping just enough distance from her. She can, however, feel the slight tremble of his hands - the anxious desire for more. Camila shudders under his touch. This is exactly what she’s been wanting, but she is having a lot of trouble voicing her desires, when she had just not so long ago rejected his advances. It feels like a whole minute before she finally finds that her hands are lying on her sides, flat against the metal door. Heedfully, she slides them up and reaches out to him. She sees Shawn’s eyes widen when she places her hands on his bare chest, exactly where she’s placed them before. “I,” she tries once more. “I wanted this,” she brushes over his pecs, feeling him flex slightly under her hands, “I can’t stop thinking about—”

Her words are cut off by his lips, but words have become unnecessary. He can feel her wanting in her eagerness with kissing him back. She can feel his urgency too in the way that he gives her barely a second to breath. She is turning him on so much, in fact, that Shawn has pressed his entire body weight onto her against the door, in a desperate attempt to feel more. His towel is barely holding on, only staying in place because Camila has draped her legs over his thigh to close their distance. It feels amazing to be pressed up against each other like this again, and this time, they know it is not for a video shoot. There is no pretense that they are doing this for anyone else. This is just them, wanting each other. Badly.

Shawn lets his hand wander down her neck and to her waist. He unties her cumbersome bathrobe, and lets it fall off her shoulders onto the floor, exposing Camila to the cold air in the room suddenly. In surprise, she digs her nails into Shawn’s chest, causing him to hiss and brace himself against her now thinly clothed form. Camila slides her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him closer than she can possibly get to deepen their kiss. She doesn’t know how far she wants this to go, but she knows that she wants to kiss him. She wants to _feel_ him. She wants to _taste_ him.

Shawn moans a little at her lead, and wraps his arms around her too. A strap slides off her shoulder, and he takes the opportunity to cup her exposed breast. He kneads it sensually, which invites a satisfied moan from Camila, just as he’s been fantasising all night. His other hand slides down to her ass and smoothly eases into her satin panties, petting her already soaking center. Camila lets out a whimper. “Shawn, I,” she articulates with some difficulty between heavy breaths, “I want this, but I—I’m not sure I’m ready for … for …”

Shawn pauses his ministrations. He caresses her hair with his free hand and plants a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Only what you want, princess,” he promises with a nod. Camila lets out a sigh of relief. He really tries to make her feel safe and comfortable.

However, that wholesome thought is cut short quickly. Shawn has begun stroking her clit again. Camila whines a little and lowers her hips. “How’s this?” Shawn asks. Unable to speak, Camila nods successively. “And this?” he asks again, plunging a finger into her, as his other hand slides down her back to grab her ass. Camila yelps, but doesn’t stop winding her hips to his touch. Shawn smirks a little with satisfaction and leans in to kiss her neck. He sucks gently onto her throat the moment he begins to pump his finger inside her pussy, and he smiles again when he feels her inhale with surprise. His touch is so sensually slow that it becomes increasingly aggravating. She sinks into his hand a little more, hoping he would notice. Shawn does. “Do you want more?” he questions teasingly, sliding his fingers out to rub her clit again. Camila lets out a soft cry. “Yes,” she finally chokes out. Shawn grins at that and locks lips with her again, picking up the pace. Camila wraps her arms around his shoulders and responds enthusiastically. _God,_ she can’t seem to get enough of him.

Vaguely, she notices that Shawn is now slipping her undergarments off.

“Shawn?” she quizzes breathlessly.

He lets go of her lips and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. Still not answering, Shawn slides down, but doesn’t stop on her tits. He kneels down as he pecks her over the thin fabric of her negligée, and bunches it up to kiss her navel.

“Shawn,” Camila groans, suddenly realising where he is going - he’s completely removed her panties now, “oh, god.” She rolls her head back and closes her eyes. _This isn’t happening._ She feels him plant one kiss on the base of her hips, and another on her thigh. Her breath hitches when he squeezes her creamy thighs softly as he moves down. Camila is caught between wanting to close her legs out of sheer mortification, and spreading them to give him better access. Shawn does not stop his caresses on her vulva either. His breath is slowly moving over his own fingers. “Shawn,” Camila whines again, now moving her hips up against his hand, up towards his face.

_Fuck, this is hot._

“Do you want this,” Shawn asks softly. He knows he wants this. At his question, Camila finally glances down. She can feel him slowly taking his drenched fingers out from inside her, and her jaw drops when she sees him popping them into his mouth. Camila is certain that she just came a little at the sight of him licking his fingers clean.

“Do you want me to, Mila,” Shawn asks again, though it sounds more like a statement than anything else. Camila’s lips part, but close again. Seeing him absently wipe his fingers on the towel that is now loosely draped over his groin, she can’t find her words.

Shawn watches her hesitate, and wonders if he’s pushed too far. Should he stop? His concerns are soon cast aside, however, when Camila runs her fingers over his forehead, hesitantly at first, but gains confidence as she runs through his hair. Shawn leans into her touch and nods slowly, encouraging her. The moment she clutches onto the back of his head and braces herself against the door, Shawn understands. He leans in then, making a gratified sound as he rolls his tongue and begins lapping up her pussy.

Camila moans, grinding into his face. It feels so good, so heavenly. When Shawn moves his head side to side, Camila lets out a cry, this time tearing up in earnest. She tightens her grip in his hair. “Yes,” she pants, finally finding her voice. Shawn finds her clit. “AH!” she cries, which surprises him so much that he almost lets go, but Camila shoves him back in. “Don’t stop, please,” she pants weakly. She can’t help herself anymore. She _wants_ him to know she wants this. She wants to come on his face. _“Please,”_ she cries again, winding her waist and grinding into his face. Shawn doesn’t hesitate after that. He guzzles in and savours her sighs of relief as he tongue-fucks her, kisses, licks, and sucks onto her clit until she is writhing above him, and then some more.

“Yes,” he hears her murmur as her trembling becomes more intense. Shawn keeps up his tongue’s circling motion over her clit—he’s noticed the way she groans with satisfaction every time he pays attention to it—and alternates that with sucking over her swollen hood, like it is the most divine thing he’s ever tasted. "Sssss,” Camila hisses, her hips rolling so eagerly that her upper body is barely leaning against the door. Truthfully, she is still standing only out of sheer will. It won’t be long before she comes and collapses to the floor, but Shawn wants to eat her out more, a _lot_ more, and this position isn’t sustainable.

With one swift move, he slides an arm around her waist and throws her over his shoulder. Rather remarkably, he manages to hold on to his towel as well.

Camila lets out a squeal of panic. He’s taking her to the bed. “No,” she gasps, but Shawn reassures her the moment he places her down. “I promised,” he says, making sure she can lie down comfortably on her back with her lovely legs splayed out in front of him again. He kneels down before requesting for her to part her legs again, showing her that he isn’t doing anything more than what he was doing before. “Relax,” he coos, applying pressure between her folds. She is so wet still, he could easily thrust his fingers into her. Lord, he can touch her like this all day.

Trusting him, Camila finally relaxes and leans back. She has to admit that she is incredibly turned on by how she is able to relent to Shawn going down on her. Camila closes her eyes in a further act of faith, and gasps when his tongue presses against her pussy again. _God, this feels amazing._ She grips onto the soft mattress and thick blankets around her as she grinds her hip into his face with full abandon. She doesn’t care about coming right now, as much as she does for this incredible feeling to never end. It feels like she is lying in a cloud, and all of her senses turn their focus to what his tongue is doing to her.

Shawn, on his end, is enjoying this incredibly intimate moment. Trapped between her soft thighs, he glances up to see that Camila has her eyes closed in pure rapture. He sees a smile on her lips, as she lets out soft “ooh”s and “ahh”s to his ministrations. Shawn cannot believe his luck. He cannot wrap his head around the fact that he is eating her out. His best friend, an incredibly passionate, gorgeous, and ambitious woman, whom he respects and adores so much. He feels it all the more intensely now. Shawn wraps his arms under her thighs to anchor himself firmly against her hips, delighting in how Camila is now rolling reflexively to the rhythm of his tongue. _Lord, she tastes like sex._ He has never even imagined how she tastes, never, because despite having always, _always_ known how sexy she is, Camila is his friend. That was the bottom line. And yet, now, she is writhing wildly in his bed, letting him do things to her that she'd only ever hinted of doing with other men. Like they are doing something wrong. Like this may well be the last time. With sudden possessiveness, Shawn lifts her hips into his face. He lets out a deep groan, relentlessly sending vibrations to her core. It is the last straw that pushes Camila over the edge. She desperately shoves her pussy onto his mouth and shudders to her orgasm as it comes crashing down onto her. As it crests, she lets out a cry of sheer anguish and pleasure. Her pussy is throbbing from the intensity, but all she can think about, all she wants, is _more_.

Opening her eyes with a start, she hoists herself up with her elbows to check on the man that’s made her feel so fucking full and empty at the same time. How can she want so much, get so much, and still not have enough? Camila sees the tent that his erection has formed under his towel, and feels her mouth water. She doesn’t want to stay on the receiving end of this empowering and vulnerable moment together. 

“Switch with me,” she demands. Shawn isn’t sure he heard her right, but quickly complies when she gets off the bed and drags him into the mass of blankets and sheets that she formerly inhabited. He was sure that she meant to put him to bed, or tell him he sucked and she was going back to bed. It couldn’t be—

As soon as she drops to her knees, however, Shawn understands fully. “Camila,” he begins to object out of principle, but she is having none of it.

“Relax,” she mimics him, a coy grin playing on her lips as she slides her hands up his firm thighs. Her heart palpitates at the mere idea of running her tongue up to his groin, and that is exactly what she sets to do.

Shawn could see her tongue sliding firmly up his thighs. He could feel her sucking the base of his shaft and savouring every lick. Yet his mind couldn’t put two and two together, even when she’s dragged her tongue over his entire length and slid to the top. It feels amazing, but it does not feel real. It cannot be. Why would Camila be giving him head? Why is he lying back, watching this goddess bob her head up and down repeatedly on his dick? It is only when she begins to suck him in earnest that Shawn finally feels his soul descend back to his body - crash down, in fact - and immediately buckle under the intense pleasure of her tongue wrapped around his cock. Shawn lets out a long and low groan, encouraging Camila to continue what she is doing with even more enthusiasm. This won’t last long if he lets her continue so intensely.

Shawn grabs Camila by the shoulder, stopping her with a start.

Camila sits up hesitantly. “What’s wrong?”

Shawn shakes his head, “Nothing’s wrong,” he coos, as he leads her onto the bed and has her lying down again. “I just want you to feel good too,” he says, adjusting himself.

“But _I_ was making you feel good!” Camila protests, mad that he would not let her pleasure him. Her eyes widen, however, when she realises what he really meant. Shawn turns around to lie down upside down next to her. “Relax,” he says, turning her onto her side and firmly draping her thigh over his neck. A smirk flitters on his lips, when he sees that her pupils are dilated hungrily in the low light. She understands now. “Feel good with me.”

A gratified hum escapes Camila’s lips, when she feels his tender kisses on her inner thigh. Her mind wanders from how incredible Shawn is at turning her on without hastily pushing her over the edge, to her ravenous attention on his erect member. She desires him desiring her desiring him. A never ending circle of sensuality embodied in their sex position, one that she prays will never end. As soon as that thought sinks in though, a panic-inducing train of thoughts crosses her mind.

_What if I regret this in the morning?_

_What if_ he _does?_

_God, what if this ruins our friendsh—_

“Mmmmgh!” Camila lets out a surprised whimper, one that is muffled by his full cock in her mouth. Shawn is suddenly squeezing her ass, and applying more pressure on her clit, which he is circling with his tongue in such earnest, that all thoughts of doubt dissolve into a dizzying sense of pure pleasure. She returns his attentiveness with renewed enthusiasm, and closes her eyes. She prays. She prays fervently, even though she can only hazily focus on what she is praying for.

_God, please._

_Please._

_Don't let this—whatever this is—ever end._


End file.
